5M Downloads Campaign
Event duration: February 3rd, 2016 04:00pm - February 10th, 2016 1:59pm (JST) ■ Login Bonus: Part 1 Log in every day during February 4 - February 8 to get up to 25 Saint Quartz. Every player will be given memorial gift items which includes: * 5 4★ ALL Experience Cards (February 4) * 5 3★ ALL HP Status Up Cards (February 5) * 5 3★ ALL ATK Status Up Cards (February 6) * 5 Golden Apples (February 7) * 5 Summon Tickets (February 8) These items will automatically be sent to the player's Gift Box during daily login. ■ Login Bonus: Part 2 The Start Dash Campaign is getting revamped. New players will receive these items if they log in for every day for the first week: * 1st day: 1x Saint Quartz, 2000 Friend Points, 1x 3★ ALL Experience Cards * 2nd day: 2x Saint Quartz, 2000 Friend Points, 1x 3★ ALL Experience Cards * 3rd day: 3x Saint Quartz, 2000 Friend Points, 1x 3★ ALL Experience Cards * 4th day: 4x Saint Quartz, 2000 Friend Points, 1x 3★ ALL Experience Cards * 5th day: 5x Saint Quartz, 2000 Friend Points, 1x 3★ ALL Experience Cards, 1x Summon Ticket * 6th day: 6x Saint Quartz, 2000 Friend Points, 1x 3★ ALL Experience Cards, 1x Summon Ticket * 7th day: 7x Saint Quartz, 2000 Friend Points, 1x 3★ ALL Experience Cards, 1x Summon Ticket, 1 x Golden Apple ■ Da Vinci's Shop New obtainable CEs from Da Vinci's Workshop, under Events Shop, which features Servants from Fate/Grand Order's official promotional picture. Out of all ten CEs you can only pick one. Each costs 5 . All CEs have the same stats and skill effects. The only difference is the artwork and name. Heroic Spirit Portrait: < Name > HP: 500 (Max 500) / ATK: 500 (Max 500) Effect: All Servants of the Party will gain additional 50 Bond Points after clearing a Quest. ■ New Mystic Code A new Master Mystic Code will be available, it was inspired by Artoria's casual outfit in the Fate/stay night visual novel. ]] A quest will appear in Chaldea Gate during the event duration for unlocking this new Mystic Code. *Anniversary Blonde Quest Details Note: Quest expires after the Event ■ 5M Downloads Summoning Campaign Brynhildr availability is limited to the duration of the event. Summon rates for the following cards have been increased for the duration of the event: * Brynhildr * Beowulf * Fionn mac Cumhaill ■ Gacha update The following 3★ Craft Essences have been removed from the Saint Quartz summoning pool and replaced with new ones: ■ Brynhildr Trial Quest The Brynhildr Trial Quest is available for the duration of the summoning event from Chaldea Gate. It is an easy quest that does not allow player support Servants, only NPC support Servants, specifically ones featured in the summon event. *Brynhildr Trial Quest Details 8755 HP |en12 = Helter Skelter |en12stats = Lvl 10 11067 HP |en13 = Helter Skelter |en13stats = Lvl 10 8082 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Homunculus |en21stats = Lvl 12 8661 HP |en22 = Homunculus |en22stats = Lvl 12 9328 HP |en23 = Proto Homunculus |en23stats = Lvl 10 12040 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Helter Skelter |en31stats = Lvl 15 33863 HP |dropicons = }} 10866 HP |en12 = Skeleton |en12stats = Lvl 12 12335 HP |en13 = Skeleton |en13stats = Lvl 12 9985 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = yes |en21 = Demon |en21stats = Lvl 9 70784 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Anniversary and Milestones Category:Summoning Campaign Category:Mystic Code